Down The Toilet Bowl
by xo-tink-xo
Summary: What's one persons problem can be another persons solution right? Or so I thought... What would you do when you didn't fit with YOUR friends? Inspired By: Gossip Girl, The Clique etc.
1. Chapter 1

**Down The Toilet Bowl**

**Well…this is my first story. So please bear with my short chapters…I'll be updating as soon as I can though. I'd like to really thank Didi (didiWhamy) for helping me out. THANKIES DIANA!! 3**

**Chapter 1**

I had done this a ton of times, yet this time it was harder. I didn't know it was this hard to hurl when you eat steak…it shouldn't be. Once I was done I cleaned myself up, brushed my teeth and came out of my washroom. I could hear my little sister using her impressive Spanish with our maid. April was always too kind, so was I. I quickly changed into black leggings, my new jeans skirt and a cute Garage top. I grabbed my purse and ran down the stairs, screaming bye to April and Loretta as I ran to catch my ride.

"You're late. You're always late." Amanda said.

"Oh you emotionless freak, we can't all be _punctual_ like you! Give Zoey a break, she has enough on her mind today." Sarah shot back.

"Well the mall isn't open forever!" Theodora said, clearly annoyed. _Hurry Up…_I thought. The mall was the only place for girls like us to see cute guys. Even though none came up to me, I still saw them.

Before you start getting confused, let me explain a little bit.

I'm Zoey and I'm 15 (almost 16 just less than 1 month to go). I have 2 sisters and 1 brother. April is 13 and Natasha is 20, she's attending Yale (my dream school). My parents have their own business. It was there before I was born. You see, April and I were born rich. Natasha wasn't which is why she was my parents'_ favourite_ child. Another thing I was born with was **FAT**. I've been fat ever since I was born. When I was a child it was considered normal, baby fat, but as I grew it became a fact. No matter what I tried, I just couldn't lose the weight. All my friends were thin, no matter how much they ate, they were thin. When we would go to the mall they would all be able to shop at Guess, Hollister, and Abercrombie. But I would_ never_ find sizes there. In the summer my parents went to England and April went with them. It was only Loretta and me who were left behind. Loretta made delicious food, and I started to overeat. So I did what I had seen my friends do once or twice. I would stick my middle finger down my throat. I felt my throat convulse and everything I had eaten came out. It was the _worst_ thing I had **EVER** done. But I couldn't stop after that one time. Most meals since then have come out. My name is Zoey Richards, I have a problem, an eating disorder… and this is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Swetha: Ok I've decided to finally say my name P**

**Ok well I think chapter 2 is a bit longer….again editing credit goes to Didi (didiWhamy). Oh yes and 2 names may sound familiar to people who watch "Zoey 101". Yes, I won't mention the name right now, but it was just the perfect name and I had to use it. The name fit the character. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

All of my friends knew about my problem. Last month they had tried to get me to stop, but it hadn't worked. Amanda, my cousin who is **very** sarcastic, or as Sarah says _emotionless _had tried, and I know she cares for me dearly. Sarah, my best friend, she always enjoys looking at the good side of life. Theodora, she's like Amanda's apprentice but emotes a _few_ feelings. And Bonnie, the quiet one, speaks when spoken to or speaks when wants to speak. I could tell Bonnie **anything** without worrying about anyone finding out. Of course I forgot to mention Theodora was my unnamed brother's girlfriend. But everyone knew Dustin had always had a small crush on Bonnie (and I think she likes him too). All of them say I'm the most mysterious. I guess I'm not as open with my feelings as everyone else.

Since I started puking everything I ate, I had lost little weight. I could now fit into Large and sometimes Medium sizes without looking too bulgy. But that wasn't something I was proud of.

When we finally got to the mall, Theodora went to find Dustin and we went to find the other half of our group. Michael, Brendon, Nathan, Andrew and two other guys (who **I **believe do pot). There was also seventh guy today, WHO WAS **INCREDIBLY** CUTE! I think I heard the guys say his name was Alex? I couldn't pay attention due to loss of heart. By the time I realized I had been staring at him for more than what seemed like **forever** without speaking, he had started laughing and was looking straight at…_**ME!!**_

………………………………………………………………………

"I'm Alex" he said smiling. I smiled back.

"Zoey" I said quietly. He kept staring at me. _Awkward._

"You don't _really_ mean that smile. But Hello anyway." He said, still smiling as he turned and walked back to the guys.

HOW DARE HE! HOW…WHO…WHAT…GAVE _HIM_ THE RIGHT TO SAY THAT!! 'You don't _really_ mean that smile.'

It kept running through my head, again and again. The more I thought about it, the more it hurt. Only the truth can hurt someone's feelings, and what he had said was the truth. I couldn't remember that last time I had smiled, laughed, even had fun and meant it. My past was made up with mostly bad memories. And before I knew it I was sobbing. Tears were coming down and I couldn't stop them. I didn't want to cry but I couldn't stop. Dustin and Theodora were coming towards us. And I knew Dustin had already seen the tears. I ran out the mall doors and waited for him.

I NEVER WANTED TO TALK TO STUPID, PSYCO ALEX EVER AGAIN!!

Dustin came out a few minutes later.

"Who said it?" he asked calmly.

"Just tell Amanda to drive me home" I replied softly and walked towards her car.

"Okay, I'll tell her." He said and walked back.

"I'm sorry" Alex said emerging from the doors of the mall.

"You had **NO RIGHT** to tell me the truth! I don't even _know_ you!" I screamed without realizing. I quickly turned around and started walking to the closest bus stop. I had stopped using a bus after the 5th grade when I almost got kidnapped. Since then my parents had always sent me with a car and a driver. I searched around my pocket while walking for some change. But all I could find were dollar bills. Finally I found some change after rummaging for what felt like hours, and dropped it in the little opening for change. I sat down and started to relax a bit when I froze.


End file.
